mi nuevo hogar (version oficial)
by InfernalFlower
Summary: Mi vida, pura basura, hasta que un día todo cambio...(gracias sov)
1. POV de mi

Hola decidi cambiar mi historia ya quela otra no me gusto esta esta mucho mejor espero que les guste

POV de mi

Ahí estaba yo caminando por un camino desolado a las 4:00, ese camino me llevaba a mi casa, el camino era corto, pero para mi era una eternidad, ya que siempre pensaba para que sigo estando en esa casa que me traian recuerdos, pero no recuerdos felices como otras chicas, si no tristes recuerdos; como la ves que mi mamá me había dejado a cargo de mi hermano pero me quede dormida, y mi hermano comenzó a jugar por el borde de la ventana cuando me desperté me di cuenta, pero ya fue tarde se había caído, 10 metros de caída libre, mi mundo se desmorono; o la vez que mi prima y yo estábamos jugando voleyball pero tire mal la pelota y callo por la carretera y mi prima la quiso recoger pero un carro la atropello y murió. Siempre recordaba eso y me decía a mi misma que esas muertes eran por culpa mia , y me preguntaba cuando seria mi turno, pero después de lo que "hice" no volvi hablar con nadie, temia que por mi culpa mas personas murieran, pero espero que un dia eso cambie…

Cuando al fin llegue a mi casa entre a mi cuarto, pero después de unos minutos llegaron mis padres y como siempre estaban peleando, cada dia era asi en la misma hora, minuto y segundo, yo ya estaba acostumbrada pero me dolia que pelearan pero ya no soportaron mas y se divorciaron, esa fue una gran herida en mi alma. Ya había pasado 5 años desde que mi papá y mamá se divorciaran yo tenia 15 años y aun no hablaba con nadie, solo unos 2 me hablaban unas cuantas palabras pero el resto se burlaba de mi.

Pero lo que mas me gustaba, eran las historias que me contaba mi padre, me decía que mi tio vivía en un lugar, un lugar debajo de nuestros pies llamado bajoterra decía que había criaturas llamadas babosas, trolls, topoides, etc, me dejo que había una familia que protegía bajoterra su apellido era Shane, me dijo que mi tio era amigo de la esposa de Will Shane desde la niñes pero dijo que un dia Will Shane desapareció, pero antes de eso tuvo un hijo, le pregunta como se llamaba y me dijo Eli Shane, pero un dia mi tio desapareció.

Una semana después mi padre me dijo como llegar ya que tenia edad suficiente para ir, me dijo que debía conseguir una lanzadora y saber como usarla, también me dijo que debía saber conducir una meca bestia.

Entonces aliste mis cosas como ropa, celular y fotos de mi con mi familia, llevaba una blusa blanca ajustada y un pantalón negro.

Después de unas horas mis padres me acompañaron a una alcantarilla donde era la entrada a mi nuevo hogar me despedí y salte, aterrice de cuclillas me levante y lo primero que vi fue una silla me sente y vi un botón suspire y lo apreté, pero no paso nada lo iba a apretar otra vez pero la silla comenzó a decender.

Yo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Pero luego apareció un lugar que jamás había visto era bajoterra, la silla aterrizo y me baje.

Yo: el mundo bajo nuestros pies, cool-dije viendo cada detalla del lugar, vi babosas aracnided, bengala, y electroshocks jugando. Pero de repente detrás de uno arbustos se comenzó a escuchar algo.

Yo: quien esta ahí?- pregunte pero nadie respondió, agarre una rama que había por ahí:

Yo: quien anda ahí?-pregunte otra vez, esta vez salió un chico castaño de ojos color negro llevaba una camisa de color celeste y encima llevaba una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas, hombreras, un cinturón de babosas cruzando su pecho, unos guantes negros sin tapar los dedos(como los de eli) y un pantalón de color negro.

Sus ojos eran lindos como la noche, era musculoso, atlético, atractivo- un minuto en que estoy pensando (en serio ¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!)

Xx: tranquila, suelta esa rama no te hare daño-dijo en posición defensiva. No pensaba soltarla pero cuando vi sus bellos ojos y la solté (yo: YA BASTA POR QUE SIGO PONIENDO ESO).

Yo: ya lo hice, ¿ quien eres?

Xx: me llamo Benjamín Stone pero puedes decirme Ben, y tu quien eres- me pregunto

Yo: me llamo Yamilet Fox pero puedes decirme Milet- le respondi

Ben: es sorprendente que vengas de la superficie

Yo: espera como sabes que vengo de ahí-le pregunte extrañada

Ben: te vi bajar de ese agujero- me dijo señalando el agujero de ahí arriba

Yo: prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre eso- le dije con una mirada amenazante

Ben: tranquila princesa no se lo diré a nadie y además un amigo también viene de ese lugar- me dijo y yo pensé- princesa porque me habrá dicho asi

Yo: gracias y no me digas asi ya te dije mi nombre- le dije molesta

Ben: esta bien no te enojes

Yo: de acuerdo y tengo una pregunta ¿sabes donde ahí un lugar donde pueda quedarme?

Ben: bueno vivo con algunos chicos y chicas en un refujio y hay muchas habitaciones si quieres puedes

Yo: gracias- le dije alegre pero al responderle lo mire a los ojos y el se quedo mirando los míos nos íbamos acercando mas y mas hasta que algo se puso en su hombro, era una electroshock, que nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa picara asi que nos separamos un poco sonrojados

Yo: hola pequeña- le dije acariciándola y ella se puso alegre y me saludo con brazo y chillándome-como se llama- le pregunte a ben evitando que me mire ya que aun seguía sonrojada

Ben: se llama rayo- me respondió

Yo: me puedes llevar a tu refugio- le pregunte para cambiar de tema

Ben: si claro sígueme- me dijo sujetándome de la mano, yo me sonroje un poco y lo segui, despues de unos minutos llegamos a un animal de metal

Yo: que es eso

Ben: es una meca-bestia- me respondió, yo ya sabia sobre las meca-bestias solo que nunca había visto, pero me di cuenta de algo, el aun me estaba sujetando la mano

Yo: y- ya llegamos a-asi que p-puedes ammmm- le dije tartamudeando mirando nuestras manos

Ben: a-asi l-lo siento- me dijo tartamudeando y soltándome la mano

Yo: descuida, que linda meca-bestia- le dije mirando la meca-bestia, era una en forma de león en color plateado con azul (lo siento es lo único que se me ocurrió no se como voy hacer con mi meca-bestia :P)

Ben: bueno ya ahí que irnos- dijo subiendo a la meca- bestia, me extendio la mano para subir y la acepte con algo de nerviosismo

Ben: sujétate fuerte- me dijo, yo no sabia porque pero cuando la meca-bestia comenzó a correr de inmediato me sujete de su cintura con mucho miedo

Ben: tranquila

Yo: de acuerdo es que es la primera vez que subo a una de estas cosas

Después de unos infernales 10 minutos llegamos a una casa muy extraña a si que supuse que era un refugio

Perdón por haber demorado pero volvi a clases y tuvo mucha tarea espero que les alla gustado y perdón por tanta melosidad y díganme si debería continuar esta historia y si les gustara que suba otras, bueno adiós!


	2. POV de ben

Hoooliiis! Aquí la continuación y ya que no me dijeron que parejas querían hare lo que se me de la gana bueno espero que lo disfruten**(lo siento por no haber escrito mas "romantico" en el otro fic pero eran por dos cosas: uno: no tenia inspiración y dos: no quería vomitar escribiendolo pero hoy Ben no vino al colegio y sospecho que es por lo que no podía respirar el viernes y me preocupe asi que todo el dia me puse a pensar en el y ahora estoy escribiendo este fic)**

_Anteriormente…_

_Ben: tranquila_

_Yo: de acuerdo es que es la primera vez que subo a una de estas cosas_

_Después de unos infernales 10 minutos llegamos a una casa muy extraña a si que supuse que era un refugio_

En el presente unos 15 minutos antes

POV de ben:

Yo estaba caminando para entrenar con mis babosas ya que aun debía mejorar mis tiros así que comenze con rayo

Ben: estas listo amiguito-y rayo asintió**(rayo es la electroshock solo lo pongo para extender el capitulo XD)**

Entonces al momento de disparar vi una silla descender de un agujero de arriba, al principio no sabía porque pero me acorde de cuando Eli nos dijo de donde venia realmente así que me dirigí hacia la dirección donde aterrizaba y vi una chica de cabellera negra al igual que mis ojos, ojos café oscuro, llevaba una blusa blanca ajustada y una pantalón negro y luego me escondí detrás de unos arbustos pero al hacerlo hice mucho ruido y entonces la escuche hablar

Yo: quien anda ahí **(pongo yo porque yo lo estoy escribiendo y si lo pongo de otra manera me voy a confundir)** -yo solo me quede ahí pensando en aquella vos era muy armoniosa **(ojala en la vida real fuera asi ****)** pero reaccione cuando volvió a preguntar, asi que decidi salir de mi escondite pero vi que tenia una rama y le dije:

Ben: tranquila suelta esa rama no te hare daño- en su cara vi que no iba a soltarla pero vi que vio mis ojos y la solto yo sentí algo extraño pero no le di importancia y lo ignore

Yo: ya la solte ¿Quién eres?- me pregunto

Ben: me llamo Benjamín Stone pero puedes decirme Ben

Yo: me llamo Yamilet Fox pero puedes decirme Milet

Ben: es sorprendente que vengas de la superficie-recordando lo que había pasado hace 1 minuto y entonces me miro muy amenazante**(es verdad, cuando hacen algo parecido o me culpan por algo q yo no hice esa persona nunca querra haber nacido ESTAN ALBERTIDOS) **entonces se me ocurrió tranquilizarla

Ben: tranquila princesa no se lo dire a nadie y además tengo un amigo que viene de ahí-le dije, esperen princesa, porque le dije asi, de donde salió eso, ni siquiera se de donde salió-pense pero me comenze a confundir mas en vez de aclarar en mi mente las cosas

Yo: gracias y no me digas asi ya te dije mi nombre- me respondió y yo me defendi diciendo-esta bien no te enojes-y me pregunto si conocia un lugar donde se podría quedar y yo le dije sobre el refugio y que vivía con mas personas me dijo gracias pero al responderme ella levanto alegremente su rostro dejando ver por completo sus hermosos ojos **(yo: am… gracias? ben: d-de nada)**y ella se quedo viendo los mios asi que yo me fui acercando lentamente y me sorprendió que ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo y estábamos a dos cm de nuestros rostros pero rayo se puso sobre mi hombro mandándonos una mirada picara que me iso sentir muy,pero muy incomodo asi que nos separamos de inmediato

Yo: hola pequeña-dijo Milet y mi babosa chillo alegremente

Yo: como se llama-me pregunto no dejando ver su rostro pero de seguro tuvo que ser lo de hace un rato

Ben: se llama rayo-respondi un poco sonrojado

Yo: me puedes llevar a tu refugio

Ben: si claro-le respondi asi que tome su mano para llevarla donde mi meca-bestia, me sonroje un poco por lo que hice pero como o iba adelante no me vio después de unos minutos encontré mi meca-bestia

Yo: que es eso-me pregunto, de seguro tuvo que oir sobre las meca-bestias pero como apenas llego hace unos cuantos minutos a bajoterra era lógico que no supiera como se veía una

Ben: es una meca-bestia- le respondi

Yo: y-ya llegamod a-asi que p-puedes amm-dijo mirando nuestras manos, no me había dado cuenta de que aun la seguía sujetando asi que la solte de inmediato

Ben: a-asi lo s-siento-dije, no evite tartamudear pero era obio la razón

Yo: descuida, que linda meca-bestia-me dijo, en sus ojos se veía un brillo, se veía que estaba asombrada y alegre al mismo tiempo

Ben: bueno ya ahí que irnos-le dije porque si iba tarde de seguro los demás se iban a preocupar entonces le extendi la mano para ayudarla a subir la vi un poco nerviosa pero igual me tomo la mano y subió

Ben: sujétate fuerte-le dije ya que como era la primera ves que subia a una meca-bestia, lo se porque la primera vez que comenze a conducir una meca-bestiano fue tan divertido como pensé que seria (en el otro fic les explicare como fue)

Comenze a acelerar y Milet se sujeto muy fuerte y con mucho miedo

Ben: tranquila- le dije

Yo: de acuerdo es que es la primera vez que subo a una de estas cosas-me respondió

Después de unos cinco minutos, aunque parecían eternos para Milet por su rostro **(yo: OYE ben: perdón :P)** llegamos al refugio

**Bueno termine por ahora y por favor díganme que parejas quieren porque otros quieren twistem y otros twistina y nose cual elegir pregunta ¿cuantos años tienen y cuales son sus nombres?¿les molestan con un chico en el colegio? a me molestan con personas que ni siquiera tengo nada que ver bueno bey!**


	3. peleas y recuerdos

Holis aquí la continuación de "mi nuevo hogar" desfrútenlo

Llegamos al garaje del refugio donde dejamos la meca-bestia y vi también otras meca-bestias, una era un tigre de color azul y naranjado, también dos meca-bestias lobo una era de color negro don detalles de color morado oscuro y la otra de color blanco y naranjado **(no estoy segura en realidad)**, un elefante de color verde y por ultimo un burrito o asno ese no me llamo mucho la atención

Yo: wau tienes más meca-bestias-pregunte

Ben: no, estas no son mías son de mis amigos que viven aquí, como esta que es de…-no termino de hablar porque sonó como si un vidrio se rompiera

Yo: que fue eso

Ben: no lo sé pero presiento que no es nada bueno

Así que abrimos la puerta para entrar a la sala y nos sorprendimos al ver lo que estaba pasando:

Vi a un rubio de ojos verde agua y moreno peleando con un peli-azul de ojos celestes moreno claro, la sala estaba hecha un desastre, un tenedor estaba clavado en el televisor, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, la mesa partida en dos, cuchillos clavados en el techo y un topoide desmallado en el piso con el ojo morado muy oscuro.

El rubio tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz y el peli-azul un moretón en el brazo peleando en el piso. Habían también 7 personas más un trol lo cual estaban mirando con terror la escena atrás de un sofá. Una chica pelirroja con ojos color verde esmeralda y labios rojo fuerte de piel un poco pálida, una chica peli-azul de ojos azules morena clara igual que el peli-azul de labios rojos pálido, una peli-rosa de ojos color verdes morena oscuro con labios color rosa, a su lado un chico de cabello negro y de ojos verdes con un ojo robótico, una chica de cabello color chocolate hasta el hombro y ojos rojos y labios naranjados, a su lado un rubio de ojos color marrones **(no estoy muy segura)**, un chico peli-azul claro con lentes celestes y ojos del mismo color y por ultimo un trol azul con ojos marrones.

Ben: QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-grito alarmado acercándose en donde estaban ocultos y lo seguí

Xx: QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO AYUDANOS-dijo la peli-azul

Ben: PORQUE NO HICIERON ALGO ANTES

Xx2: ES QUE ESTOS MIEDOSOS NO QUIEREN HACER NADA- dijo la pelirroja viendo de reojo a los chicos

Xx3: NOSOTROS MIEDOSOS NO NOS ACERCAMOS AHI PORQUE PRONTO LO INTENTO Y MIRA COMO ESTA AHORA-dijo el trol viendo al topide desmayado

Entonces yo volteé para ver la pelea y vi que los chicos que estaban peleando sacaron unas lanzadoras y metían criaturitas a los tubos que tenían para disparar

Yo: Ben-dije preocupada

Ben: ahora no- me dijo conversando otra vez

Volteé otra vez y vi que ya estaban apuntando

Yo: ben hazme caso-dije alzando un poco más la voz

Ben: espera no entiendes-dijo alzando también la voz

Entonces me canse y le tire un lapo en la cabeza

Ben: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES?!-grito

Yo: CUIDADO-grite empujándolo atrás del sillón porque vi que ya estaban disparando y si no lo hacía iba a terminar como el topoide. Entonces asomamos la cabeza y vimos que comenzaron a tirar babosas explosivas

Ben: o porque no avisaste antes-me dijo yo estaba acercando mis manos a su cuello para estrangularlo

Xx4: chicos ya vine pero no encontré nada para distraerlos-dijo le había salvado la campana y me volteé y vi a una chica de cabello negro verdoso con tres flecos, uno cubriendo el ojo izquierdo y los otros 2 cerca del derecho, me quede asombrada-_no, no puede ser ella-_pensé, es imposible no podía ser ella sino sabia del descenso… o si

POV de xx4

Estaba en la cocina para buscar algo con que distraerlos pero me detuve porque escuche disparos

Hay no-dije aun siendo una asesina me daba miedo acercarme para detenerlos, no quería terminar como Pronto así que regrese donde estaban los chicos y vi a una chica que se me hacia un poco familiar y vi que quería estrangular a benjamín así que interrumpí **(sov: me debes una miedoso Ben: cállate)**

Chicos ya vine pero no encontré nada para distraerlos-dije y vi que la chica volteo y me extrañe y a la misma vez me sorprendí-_ella que hace aquí, no que piensas sov ella no se pudo enterar del descenso…o si-_pensé

Fin del POV de xx4

Xx4: Milet… eres tú

Yo: Jessica-dije mis sospechas eran ciertas, era ella

Y vi que ella asintió-SI ERES TU -dije abrazándola estaba feliz de a ver visto a mi mejor amiga después de meses que desapareció creí que no iba a volverla a ver

Sov: me alegra que estés aquí-dijo separándose

Ben: MOMENTO se conocen-dijo sorprendido

Yo: si la conocí en la superficie

Xx2: espera ella también viene de la superficie-pregunto la pelirroja mas extrañada de lo que ya estaba

Sov: si se les explico luego pero enserio me da gusto verte

Yo: también a mí-dije de nuevo abrazándola y vi que el trol dejo caer una pequeña lagrima

Sov: ya te vi llorón-dijo con burla

Yo: o que tierno-dije separándome y ponerme a reír

Xx3: no es cierto-dijo secándose la lagrima y todos lo miramos con cara de "claro que si"-bueno es que las 2 se ven muy tiernas

Nosotras: no

Xx3: si

Nosotras: no

Xx3: si

Nosotras: NO

Ben: YA PAREN-dijo tapándonos la boca a ambas-bueno ya q…-no termino porque sov agarro una navaja que tenía guardada y se la puso cerca del cuello y con su mirada Ben sabía que si no quitaba sus manos rápidamente de ahí estaba frito a sí que las quito con mucho miedo

Sov: gracias-dijo guardando su navaja

Ben: bueno-dijo con miedo-ya que dejaron de pelear alguien tiene una idea de cómo separar a esos dos

Yo: tengo una idea-dije cuando se me prendió el foco

Xx: ENTONCES DILA QUE ESPERAS-dijo agarrándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome pero paro cuando vio mi cara verde-ups perdón

Yo: descuida-dije recuperándome-se que estas alarmada por separar a tu novio de tu hermano-dije mandándole con una sonrisa picara lo cual ella se sonrojo

Xx: QUE el no es mi novio y además como sabes que él es mi hermano

Yo: se nota que es tu hermano por su parecido, y creí que tu y el rubio eran novios ya que te veía que no le quitabas el ojo de encima-dije sonrojándola aun mas mientras los otros trataban de contener la risa **(yo: enserio Karina es muy obvio Karina: cállate y sigue con el fic)** por ver su cara

Yo: bueno para mi plan necesito saber sus nombres-dije extrañando a todos

Xx: Karina-la peli-azul

Xx2: Trixie-la peli-roja

Xx3: Kord-el trol

Xx4: Billy- el rubio

Xx5: Pili-la ojirojo

Xx6: Dana-la peli-rosa

Xx7: me llaman el caballero-dijo el del ojo robótico elegantemente

Xx8: Hielo-el de lentes

Sov: se me olvido decirte que ahora me llaman sov y el peli-azul se llama Eli y el rubio Twist

Yo: me prestas tus navajas

Sov: bien…-me las dio algo dudosa

Yo: bueno he mirado algunas cosas y creo que mi plan si funcionara

Trixie: y cual es tu plan

Yo: este-dije y salí corriendo hacia donde estaban peleando los chicos me escondí detrás de una silla y cuando vi que era seguro me levante

Yo: ELI, TRIXIE DICE QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI Y TWIST KARINA DICE QUE LE GUSTAS Y DICEN QUE LES QUIEREN DAR UN BESO-grite lo suficiente para que me escucharan, entonces trixie y Karina cayeron de patas arriba estilo anime y los demás estallaron de risa

Vi que dejaron de disparar babosas y miraban donde estaban las chicas, los cuatro estaban más sonrojados que una manzana, aproveche que estaban distraídos y agarre la muñeca de Elí y le di una voltereta para que cayera de cara al piso después agarre la muñeca de twist e hice lo mismo entonces me puse al frente de ellos y les agarre por el cuello de la camisa

Yo: dejen de pelear o si no-puse una cara fría como la hija de sov y hielo **(lo siento sov)** saque la navaja y se las puse cerca del cuello-los apuñalare cruelmente, les sacare los ojo y los rostizare vivos y bailare en su tumba con mucho placer OYERON-entonces ellos asintieron aterrorizados y los solté para que cayeran de cara otra vez

Yo: levántense-no recibí respuesta-AHORA-se levantaron rápido y me siguieron, fui donde los chicos que me miraban con la boca abierta

Yo: que? Tengo algo en la cara

Sov: cuando aprendiste eso-dijo asombrada, ella ya me conocía y no sabia ese lado malo de mi

Yo: bueno desde que desapareciste tuve que aprender a defenderme sola y más cuando tuve un pequeño incidente- entonces les comencé a contar

"flash back"

Estaba caminando a mi casa, en el camino había una construcción que me impedía el paso, tuve que tomar otro camino que era un callejón muy peligroso, el piso tenía unas manchas de sangre, vidrios rotos y cuchillos, a mi me daba mucho miedo pasar por ahí ya que era la primera vez que entraba hay.

Pero luego escuche pasos atrás mío tuve un mal presentimiento y comencé a caminar rápido voltee y vi 4 hombres persiguiéndome i vi que uno de ellos tenía un cuchillo en la mano me asuste y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude y ellos comenzaron a correr vi un camino, lo tome creyendo que los perdería pero me equivoque y vi que ya no había salida entonces pare y ellos también

Xx: miren que hay aquí una muñeca-dijo el señor con el cuchillo acercándose y poniéndose atrás de mi, iba a correr pero me agarro del cuello y acerco el cuchillo a mi cuello-tranquila porque si no será peor muñequita-pero en vez de sentir miedo sentí furia, no iba a permitir que esos idiotas me lastimaran, otro de ellos se acerco a mí y empezó a desabrocharme la blusa me enfade como nunca y le patee en la parte baja **(auch)**

Yo: que ni siquiera se te ocurra-dije agarrando su mano donde tenía el cuchillo y alejándola y le mande un codazo en la barriga haciendo que me soltara agarre el cuchillo y los otros dos se acercaban para atacarme pero me di cuenta y al que me iba a tirar un puñete le hice una cortadura por las venas y al otro lo pate en la cara dejándolos inmóviles aproveche y salí corriendo de ahí para dirigirme a mi hogar al llegar no le dije nada a mi mamá pero sabía que debía defenderme y comencé a entrenar para que nadie se le ocurriera hacerme daño y si lo hacía debía estar seguro que no saldría vivo

"fin del flash back"

Cuando termine todos se me quedaron asombrados menos sov que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Sov: me alegra que hayas aprendido a defenderte

Yo: gracias

Eli: bueno quien eres tú-me dijo, se me olvido que no había dicho antas mi nombre

Yo: me llamo Yamilet Fox pero díganme Milet sino las pagaran-entonces todos tragaron saliva menos Benjamín y Sov

Yo: pero podrían decirme porque demonios estaban peleando

Eli y Twist: em

Kord: yo te lo explico lo que paso fue…

Hola perdón por dejarlos en suspenso pero su me fue la inspiración además estoy muy ocupada espero que les haya gustado

**Escrito por Milet Fox **

**Bey!**


	4. historias parte 1

_Anteriormente…_

-Yo te lo explico, lo que paso es que…

_En el presente…_

_En la mente de Kord:_ (al mismo tiempo que está relatando)

Estaba yo jugando videojuegos con Trixie dándole una buena paliza solo me faltaba un poco para ganarle.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, VAS A GANARME OTRA VEZ!- Grito la Sting furiosa

\- ¡Jajaja que puedo decir, algunos lo tienen otros no!- Respondí

**_-¡KORD DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS!-Dijo Trixie (cuando vean las palabras en negrito subrayadas significa que uno de los chicos está interrumpiendo la historia del que narra)_**

_Fin del pensamiento de Kord…_

-¿Qué dije ahora Trixie?-Pregunto Kord. Todos lo miraron con cara de ¬-¬

\- Kord, dinos una sola partida que le hallas ganado a Trixie. Respondió Nicole.

Kord abría la boca, pero la cerraba rápidamente ya que no sabía que decir.

-Eso pensé, ¿Alguien más sabe lo que ocurrió?- Pregunto la Montaner

-¡Yo!-Todos se vieron entre sí pero nadie parecía haber hablado.- ¡Estoy aquí!-Voltearon y vieron a Pronto tirado en el piso con los ojos entre abiertos

\- Pronto estas seguro que puedes contar la historia.- Pregunto Eli

\- Claro que sí, el magnífico Pronto les contara los hechos.- Se puso de pie, pero al momento de pararse, se escuchó crujidos de sus huesos.- Pero lo hare cuando despierte en un minuto

Al terminar de decir eso, el pobre topo se cayó desmallado en el piso, Kord se acercó y lo cargo en uno de sus hombros

-Sigan ustedes, volveré después de ponerlo en su cuarto.- Dicho esto Kord subió las escalera, dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos, todos, a excepción de Kord y Pronto miraron acusadoramente a Eli y Twist, quienes se limitaron a levantar los hombros en señal que, según ellos no era su culpa.

-¿Otro?- Pregunto Milet.

-Yo.- Respondió Danna.- Fue así…

_En el pensamiento de Danna…_

Karina y yo estábamos bajando las escaleras después de hablar de un tema en particular…

**_-Sobre ¿qué?- Pregunto Jeremy._**

_Pausa al pensamiento de Danna…_

\- Dos cosas. Primera: eso no te incumbe, segunda: no me interrumpas ¿HECHO?

\- Pero…

\- JEREMY

\- ¡OK, YA ENTENDI!-Respondió.-parece como si estuviera en sus días.- Susurro, pero logro, desafortunadamente, ser escuchado por Danna, quien le dio de "premio" un puñete en el estómago que lo dejo K.O en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

\- Genial Danna, ahora hay dos que tenemos que llevar al hospital.-Dijo Sov, viendo como Milet agarro un palo de quien sabe dónde, y le movía la cara con él para que despertara.

\- Se lo merecía, ahora, ¿Dónde estaba?...

_Volviendo al pensamiento…_

Después de haber bajado las escaleras, encontramos a Kord y Trixie jugando videojuegos, como de costumbre, Kord perdía, y Trixie ganaba, el trol recibía una gran paliza, que parecía que el orgullo se le fue por el caño y como si nunca en su vida hubiera jugado, estaba como se fuera un bebe que le robaron su dulce, un gran perdedor….

**_-¡DANNA TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!-Grito Kord_**

**_\- Jejeje ¡LO SIENTO!- Se disculpó la Poor._**

**_\- Tranquila Danna, es la verdad.-Dijo Trixie._**

**_\- Bueno como decía…_**

Después de que Kord perdiera, Eli y Twist salieron de la cocina.

-Hola Danna, Karina que hacen.-Saludo Twist, Eli no pudo, o al menos lo intento, pero no se le entendió porque tenía una cubeta atascada en su cabeza.

-Bien, y, hermano que te paso.

Eli trato de decir algo pero tampoco le pudimos entender

-Yo les explico, es que Eli y yo estábamos en la cocina, estábamos buscando algo para comer, entonces Eli y yo vimos una manzana en el estante de arriba y por querer agarrarla primero, Eli jalo la manzana, la atrapo, pero no se dio cuenta que era una trampa, y sin darse cuenta la cubeta se había caído sobre su cabeza.-Termino de narrar Twist

Karina y yo teníamos una cara de "es enserio", porque a Eli jamás le había pasado eso.

-Hermano, tú sí que tienes mala suerte.-Fue lo que dijo Karina.- Pero lo que no entiendo es que si la cubeta es una trampa, ¿Por qué el que la hizo sería tan malo para dibujarle una cara?

Eli solo hizo un movimiento de que estaba confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a que su cara había sido reemplazada por un dibujo en la cubeta.

-Sí, pues…- Trato de decir Twist.- Cuando le cayó la cubeta no tenía la cara dibujada, yo la dibuje.- Confeso

Eli al escuchar eso, empuño sus manos y comenzó a dar golpes al aire, con la esperanza de que uno le cayera a Twist, pero para su mala suerte (más de la que tiene), piso por accidente un tubo para babosas que estaba en el piso, el cual lo hizo caer de cabeza y golpeándolo dejándolo algo aturdido.

-Shane, oficialmente eres igual a Mo, debes caerte a cada 5 minutos. Opiné.-Déjame ayudarte.- Entonces le extendí una mano para que se levantara.

\- Eli no deberías estar molesto solo conmigo, Trixie te tomó como 10 fotos y no le dijiste nada. Dijo Twist.

Y el Shane al escuchar eso se levantó rápido y me tumbo al piso, y por su culpa la que estuvo con la cara en el piso FUI YO…

_**-Si, creo que se me olvido pedirte una disculpa Danna.- Dijo Eli.**_

_**\- No creas que eso te salvara, para lo que te haga después. Dijo Danna con una mirada seria.**_

_**\- Espera, ¿Qué haras después?-Pregunto asustado Eli**_

_**-Amigo, fuiste un gran líder, que mala suerte que tuviste una vida muy corta.-Dijo Junjie poniendo una mano en su hombro, Eli solo solo trago duro.**_

_**\- Espero que ya no haya interrupciones, a seguir…..**_

Después de que Eli me tirara al piso comenzó a buscar a Trixie, aunque sus llamados no se escuchaban mucho. Trixie por otra parte solo se alejaba cuando Eli ya estaba por atraparla.

-¡TWIST ERES UN TRAIDOR!-Grito Trixie, pero a Twist le daba igual y miraba con diversión la escena.

\- Ok a mí ya me está aburriendo está aburriendo esto, Eli ven para que te quitemos esa cosa, Trixie, ven para que me ayudes. Ordenó Karina

Ambos se quejaron pero obedecieron, Twist me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos también a ayudarlos, aunque no sabíamos cómo hacerlo, pero después de llegar al cuarto de Karina donde le estaban quitando la cubeta, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa: Eli estaba amarrado a una silla de pies a cabeza como si lo hubieran secuestrado con la cubeta esta vez solo tapándole de los ojos para arriba, mostrando su nariz y su boca, Trixie lo abrazaba desde atrás de la silla y jalándolo para atrás, que más bien parecía que le estaba haciendo una maniobra Heimlich y Karina sostenía la cubeta con ambas manos jalándola para arriba.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?!- Preguntamos Twist y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Que no ven le estamos quitando esta cosa a Eli de la cabeza. Respondió Trixie

\- ¿Pero era necesario amarrarlo?-Pregunte, la Shane y la Sting solo asintieron con la cabeza

\- ¡Por favor ayúdenme!-Rogo Eli.

\- Haber ayudaremos.- Dijo Twist.- Danna, Trixie, sostengan a Eli y Kari y yo le quitaremos eso.

Todos le hicimos caso, pero como no había espacio, Trixie tuvo que sostener a Eli de una de las cuerdas y yo la tuve que agarrar de la cintura para ayudarla, y por otro lado Twist agarro de la cintura a Karina para ayudarla mientras que ella sostenía la cubeta. Trixie y yo estábamos delante de Eli mientras que Twist y Karina estaban atrás.

-¿Listos?- Pregunto Karina, todos respondimos sí.- ¡AHORA!

Todos jalamos con fuerza y logramos sacar la cubeta de la cabeza de Eli, aunque paso algo que enojo a Eli.

-¡SI!, ¡gracias chicas!, oigan ¿Qué están mirando?- Nos preguntó, ya que estábamos mirando atrás un poco asustadas, ya que no sabíamos cómo reaccionaria Eli.

\- N-No pasa n-nada Eli. Tartamudeo Trixie.

\- Trixie, de la verdad. Dijo Eli.

\- Muchas gracias chica cámara, lo arruinaste. Dije.

-Que gran apoyo eres Danna.- Dijo la Sting con sarcasmo.- No pasa nada Eli.

-Bueno, ya que no pasa nada creo que está bien.-dijo el Shane, yo le creí pero Trixie al parecer no.

\- Danna.- Me dijo Trixie, yo solo me voltee hacia ella.- ¡Agárralo antes de que dé la vuelta!

De inmediato entendí, las dos tratamos de detenerlo pero ya era tarde

Twist y Karina al tirar la cubeta se cayeron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos se encontraban en una pose MUY comprometedora. Las manos de Twist estaba abrazando a Karina de la cintura y Karina lo abrazaba del cuello y sus labios estaban a uno 3 milímetros de distancia.

-¡TWIST MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Fin del pensamiento de Danna…

-Y eso es una parte de lo que pelearon. Dijo Danna.

\- Bueno creo que te lo tomaste muy a pecho Eli y… espera ¡¿una parte?!-Pregunto Milet.

\- Si, o no Trixie. Le pregunto Danna, la ojiverde solo asintió algo sonrojada.

\- Porque te pusiste así Trixie. Pregunto Sov.- Ni que se hubiera peleado por ti.

Trixie solo se quedó callada y completamente roja al igual que Eli.

-Wow Sov al parecer adivinaste. Dijo Hielo.- Y como fue.

\- Yo puedo decirlo si me lo permiten.- Se ofreció el chino.- Pero primero podríamos comer muero de hambre.

Nicol y Milet vieron el reloj colgado en la pared y vieron que eran las 7:00 de la noche.

-Claro puedo cocinar algo.-Dijo Jeremy que al parecer ya se había recuperado de tremendo golpe.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar?-Pregunto Milet

\- Claro, ¿quién me ayuda?

De pronto Eli, Nicole, El Caballero y Junjie se pusieron de pie para ayudarlo.

-No ayudas Milet. Pregunto Nicole

\- Digamos que no soy tan buena en la cocina

\- Ella tiene razón chicos, no están buena chef. Apoyo Sov

-No creo que seas peor que Pronto, vamos ayúdanos. Dijo Eli.

Sov y Milet solo se miraron entre si preocupadas, la verdad es que tal vez Eli estuviera equivocado, Milet se paró y se dirigió a la cocina deseando que no haya ningún incendio como la vez pasada.

* * *

Y con esto vuelvo a la página señores, ya saben por qué demore, y los que no saben lean mi fic Explicaciones (tal vez se demore en salir). Con esto me despido

Escrito por Milet Fox

Bey! (Para los que se pregunten por que escribo asi mi despedida solo es por diversión no porque no sepa inglés, se me olvido explicar eso -_-)


End file.
